Goodbye
by Lecrazyannex
Summary: Lilly regrets the day she said goodbye to Oliver. Now living in a small flat with her 3 year daughter Gemma, she starts missing him, especially when she recieves an invitation to his wedding. Loliver One-shot.


**Hi. One-shot which I hope you enjoy :) x**

**Characters named after my friends Gemma and Christina. Love you guys so much x**

**Please review and telll me what you think, thanks :)**

Goodbye

The day I said goodbye, was the day I lost my life, my reason for living. Even though I knew it was meant to be, something inside told me no. I had to choose between what was right and what was real. My heart wanted to go with him but everyone else said I was wrong. I walked away.

Oliver Oken was the greatest guy I had ever met. He was smart, kind, funny. I loved him. He was the guy for me. But after High School, I moved on. Not that I wanted to, but I had to. I moved to start collage in Florida. Each and everyday of my life, I regretedit. I used to have dreams at night, where I could live my final moment with him again. I could take away one simple thing I said. Goodbye.

Reading the invitation for the first time was devastating. 'You are invited to the wedding of Oliver Oken and Christina McArthur'  
He had moved on, forgot about me. He had found his love, let go of me. But never mind how hard I tried, I couldn't let go of him. He would be in my heart always.

I had sort of moved on. Well I didn't have a boyfriend, but I had a daughter, Gemma. She was the result of a one night stand that I regreted at the time. Now that she was 3 years old, I was happy. I loved her. I found it tough at first but after a while, I became used to it and I got better as a mother. After I found out I was pregnant, I left collage early. I wish I hadn't. Working in serveral part time jobs, I finally earned enough money to buy a small flat for me and Gemma. It wasn't much, but it was home.

Oliver's wedding was being held back home in Malibu. I wasn't sure whether to go or not, but I finally persuaded myself. As well as being the man I loved in High school, he was my best friend. I would have to take Gemma with me, but I was sure Oliver would love to meet her. He didn't even know she existed. I hadn't spoke to him since that final moment with him before i left.

I hadn't spoke to Miley either. Sure, I would occasionally turn on the news to hear the latest gossip about Hannah Montana, but I had no idea how Mileywas getting on. I could have called, but I was scared. Scared that she would be angry withme for leaving or angry with me for throwing my life away, having a kid. I knew she would be at the wedding, but I guessed that I would have to face her one day.

With a week to go before I had to fly back to Malibu, I had to pick an outfit and a gift. I didn't know this 'Christina' girl, what was I meant to get her for a present. After an hour or so, trailing around the mall, I decided gift vouchers would do. As for outfits, I bought the cheapest thing I could afford. I wasn't wanting to go to too much effort.

As I packed my bags, I had to stop to think. This was Oliver Oken's wedding I was going to and the bride wasn't me. On the bed across from me, sat my daughter, and her dad wasn't him. A few years back, I had thought Oliver and I would be together forever. I now realised, I couldn't be more wrong.

We arrived in Malibu around 10 am on the 5 th of August. The wedding was the next day. I took the invitation out from my pocket. Oliver had wrote a not on the back.  
'Come to where my old house is, you can stay during the wedding'  
I did as it said. Driving in the taxi, seeing all the old sights, brought a tear to my eye. Gemma, who was sitting on my knee, noticed and tried to wipe them away, but instead practically punched me.  
"Momma no cry." she said.  
I loved my little girl so much. I hugged her tight. "Don't worry, Momma's happy." I whispered in her ear and leaned on my chest, her blond curls tickling my neck.

I payed the Taxi driver and it drove off, leaving us outside the Oken house. It had been 5 years since I had last seen it. So many memories came back to me. I turned around to see my old house. Outside a boy and a girl played outside. I had to stop looking before I cried. I picked up Gemma, holding her on one hip and carrying the bags in the other hand. I knocked the door.

It was opened and stood in front of me was Oliver. Oliver Oken, my best friend. At first he didn't say anything, taking a good long look at me and then Gemma. It took a few moments for him to realise it was really me standing here. "Lilly?" he eventually said.  
I nodded and we hugged. "I've missed you," I whispered.  
We ended our hug. He stayed silent, waiting for me to introduce the child on my hip. I stayed quiet for a while.  
"Come in," he finally said and I followed him into his living room. It looked different from what I had remembered.

"So..." he said, trying to make conversation.  
"This is Gemma," I paused, "my daughter."  
Oliver looked at her. I knew what he was thinking. "Oliver, I know you'll tell me I was stupid to through my life away bu-"  
"No, Lilly I wasn't" he interrupted.  
"Gemma, this is Oliver. Go see him," I told her.  
I helped Gemma down and she stumbled to where Oliver was.  
"Heyhaa" she said, with the biggest smile on her face.  
"Hi," Oliver responded, picking her up and having her sit on his lap.

I watched as he played withher. He looked so comfortable with her,like she was his own daughter. "She's beautiful Lils," Oliver said. I hadn't heard anyone call me 'Lils' in so long. That was his name for me. I smiled at the sound of it.  
"Thankyou," Gemma cheesed.  
"Thanks," I laughed, "I love her."  
"Sorry about being rude, but, is her dad your partner?" he asked. I looked away.  
"No," I paused, "I'm single."  
"I'm sorry," Oliver said.  
"It's fine, we coped ok."  
Oliver nodded.  
"So.. where's Christina?" I asked.  
"Out shopping for tonight, we're cooking a meal.," he told me, "Miley's coming over."  
I smiled, "I've not seen her in years,"  
"Neither have I, I miss her and I missed you too."  
"We have to stay in touch,"  
Oliver nodded. Gemma was getting bored listening to us, so she rested her head on his shoulder. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"So, what are you doing now? work wise?" I asked.  
"Photographer." he replied. I was shocked. I never even knew Oliver wanted to be a photographer. "You?"  
"Whatever job I can get," I answered, "I had to leave collage early, I've made a mess of my life," "Nah," Oliver looked down to Gemma who was begining to close her eyes, "I think you've done ok."

Just then, the door bell rings.  
"That might be Miley," Oliver said getting up. He lifted Gemma and sat her beside me.  
"Oliver!!" I heard Miley'svoice. Soon, Oliver came in with Miley behind him. I stood up as I saw her.  
"Miley?" I said, ready to cry.  
"Lilly?" Miley replied.  
We practically ran to each other and hugged.  
"I've missed you," she said.  
"I've missed you too," I said through my tears. We were both crying. I saw Miley look down to Gemma, who was walking up. Mileylooked back up to me, her mouth wide open.  
"Miles, this is Gemma, my daughter." I told her. I picked Gemma up.

"Gems, this is Miley."  
"Hi," Gemma said to Miley.  
"Oh My G- Hi, Hi." Miley replied in complete shock," Can I see her?"  
"Yeah, obvcourse," I handed her to Miley. Miley tookher and began to walk with her. I heard Miley talk to her.  
"So... are you a Hannah Montana fan?" she asked "Yeah!" Gemma replied in her cheery voice "I think me and you will get on great then."  
I turned to Oliver. He smiled and we hugged again.  
"I've missed you... Lillypop," he whispered "I've missed you too... Olliepop," I replied.

An hour or two passed in which we just caught up. Miley was great with Gemma. She knew excatly how to make my little girl laugh. Gemmaloved both her and Oliver. She had only known them for a while, but was acting like she had known them forever. I enjoyed it. Being with Miley and Oliver again and Gemma, everyone I loved.

It was approaching three o'clock when the front door opened. It was Christina. She walked in the room and Oliver stood up and walked over to her. She had shoudler length, brown hair, was medium height and very skinny. She looked like she could be a model in a magazine. "Miley, Lilly, this is Christina, my wife to be, " he looked at her," Christina, this is Miley, Lilly and Lilly's daughter Gemma,"  
I stood up, to greet Christina. I was followed by Miley.  
"I've heard so much about you both," she paused, "I never knew you were a mom Lilly."  
I smiled, "Either did Oliver until today."  
Christina knelt down beside Gemma.  
"Hiiyaa," she said.  
"Hi," Gemma replied.  
Miley also knelt down beside her. I whispered to Oliver, "She lovely,"  
"Yeah," he looked at me," I really do love her Lills."  
I nodded with a smile.

We sat down to dinner. It was lovely. Christina was obviously a very good cook.  
"So, what work do you do Christina?" Miley asked.  
"Well, I actually do some modeling work," she replied. I was right, she was a model. "Oh, that's a good job." "Yeah, I've heard you do a little bit a singing," she laughed then whispered so Gemma couldn't hear, "Hannah."  
We laughed a little and then Christina turned to me.  
"Lilly, what do you do?" she asked.  
"Honestly?" I paused, looking at Gemma, "I work on part time jobs trying to cope being a single mom,"  
There was a sudden silence at the table as everyone continued their meal.  
I broke the silence, "Are you looking forward till tomorrow?"  
"Yeah," Christina replied as Oliver put his hands on top of hers, smiling. I loved seeing him happy. "Awwwwww!" Gemma shouted and we all laughed.

The rest of the night went in pretty fast. It ended with us all sitting in the living room, chatting about our memories. Gemmalay asleep with her head on Oliver's lap. Christina told long embarrassing stories of how they met each other and how they fell in love. At one point, I felt like crying when I heard her say something Oliver had said to her. It was the exact same line her told me. But apart from that I fairly enjoyed the night.

For sleeping, Miley, Gemma and I had to share a double bed. I didn't mind- it gave me and Miley some time to catch up. Gemma fell asleep.  
"So, any boyfriends?" I asked.  
"Nope, you?"  
"Nahh."  
"Listen I know this is rude but I've been dying to know who Gemma's dad is..."  
I looked at her.  
"I guess you want to know to then..." she realised "Miles, I had a stupid one night stand. I was so drunk, I don't even remember the guy's name," I paused," What Am I meant to do when she asks me who her Daddy is?"  
Miley stayed silent, not knowing what to say.  
"She'll have plenty of family, unless, wait, are you moving back to Florida?" she asked.  
"I don't know," I answered truthily.  
"Lilly, if you stay here, you'll have friends and family that all love you to bits."  
"I know, it's just, I don't have enough money. Apart from having Gemma, I've made a mess of my life. I'm not successful, i'm living in tiny flat, I'm a single mom, I'm hopeless."  
"Move back here then. We'll all be here for you."  
"I thought you lived in New York."  
"I did, not anymore," she paused, "seeing you and Oliver made me realise what was most important in my life. I need you both again."  
I smiled," Ok then, me and Gemma, we'll move back."  
I could sense Miley smiling.  
"Night."  
"Night."

I hardly slept. My mind was all over the place. Being here again, made me realise how much I still loved Oliver, but at the same time, I was happy that he was happy. I love seeing Miley again and I love how they were treating Gemma. I definetly had to come home. This was where I belonged.

We all woke up early the next morning. Oliver had to disappear off to a friend's house as Christina got into her dress. It was beautiful and she looked beautiful in it. Her hair was curled and her make-up was done. She looked like a princess.

I was upstairs getting Gemma ready.  
"Momma, who you marrying?" she asked "No one," I giggled.  
"Oliver?"  
"No, Oliver is my friend."  
"You not love him?"  
"Yeah, No," I paused and laughed," See you, I love you."  
"I love you too Momma."  
I kissed her on the cheek.

We made our way to the church. As I walked in, I was greeted by Mr and Mrs Oken. It had been so long since I had last seen them.  
"Lilly!" Mrs Oken hugged me.  
"This is Gemma," I picked her up and she waved.  
"You, a mom. It's unbelieveable, I remember you when you were that age." Mrs Oken told me. I smiled.  
"Lilly, would you mind reading a little speach later on about Oliver, you were his best friend, I thought it would be nice," Mr Oken suggested. "Yeah, of course."  
"Great," he replied.

The ceremony stared. "We are here to celebrate the marrage of Oliver Oscar Oken and Christina Cochrane McArthur"  
As the vows were said, I began to cry which Gemma noticed and put her arms round my neck.  
"Momma, it's ok ," she whispered.  
I smiled at her.  
The ceremony was finished and the party began. It was funny seeing some people from High school again. Some had grown up, some were just as imamture. I watched everyone on the dance floor. Miley had Gemma. She was dancing around, having a great time. Mr and Mrs Okenwere together and it made my heart melt. That was what real love was. My parents never had real love and divorced. I then saw Oliver and Christina. They looked so happy. Time flew by and it was suddenly time for me to make my speech, the one I hadn't planned yet. I found myself standing with everyone watching, ready to listen to me. I hadn't a clue what to say.

"Well Er Hi," I spoke quietly, eventually raising my voice, "Well what can I say? Oliver is one of the best friends I have ever had. Ever since we were little, he has always been there for me. We have had the greatest times together, the best laughs. We went through High School together, and, thankfully we survived it. Sadly, I had to leave Oliver after that. I had to move to Florida, start a new college and when I left, Oliver was a mess. He didn't know what to do with Mileyand I leaving. He was on his own and I felt awful leaving but, coming back now to see him withChristina, it's unbelievable to see how happy he is. I've been withhim forever, I've heard him say he's been in love but, now, I know he wasn't. This is true love. And I hope you both the greatest life ahead of you. So, Christina, now he's your pain." I didn't get quite as big a laugh I was hoping. Everyone looked at me, expecting me to continue talking but I had no more ideas.

"Toliet Momma, Toilet!" I looked down to see Gemma standing infront of me. Everyone was in hysterics laughing. I picked Gemma up.

"So Oliver, go with Christina and have a great life, you deserve it," I finished smiling.  
"To Christina and Oliver, " Miley said, lifting her glass. "To Christina and Oliver," everyone joined in as Oliver and Christina kissed.

For the rest of the night Miley took Gemma, and I took a step outside. I sat on a bench and watched the stars. It was a beautiful night.  
"Thanks Lils." I turned around to see Oliver. He sat beside me.  
"You're welcome," I smiled, "I can't believe that's you married."  
"Either can I," Oliver paused," I really love her."  
"I know you do."  
"But Lilly, there will always be a place for you in my heart. You are the best friend I could ever have. I love you so much."  
I smiled and we hugged.  
"Lilly, do you have to go back? I don't think I'll cope without you."  
"Oliver, I know you can, you have Christina now."  
Oliver looked away, disappointed.  
I whispered in his ear, "Good job I'm staying, just in case."  
His face lit up.  
"Me and Gemma, we're staying in Malibu."  
We hugged again.  
I sighed, "I love you Oliver Oken"  
"Doesn't everyone," he laughed.

Oliver had Christina, I was too late. Sure, I loved him, but I was happy that he was happy. I had Gemma and I knew the right guy would come along soon. All that mattered to me was that Oliver and I stayed best friends. This time I wasn't saying goodbye.

**x x x**


End file.
